List of Militaries
Militaries and Countries are primary Elements of The BWMC, or the Blocksworld Military Community.. List of Current Factions (WIP) # NCMD (NitroCaliber Military Division) - Has Large Amounts of Armaments and Big Tanks. Now your local nuclear and war deterrent. Led by NitroCaliber # FSSR (Free Sino Socialist Republics) - Former communist superpower with a large number of other states combined led by Famonious. Reformed in early 2019. # GBISE (Grand British Interstellar Empire) - Born from Fire and Fury back in 2019. Lead by the Monarch Jojok 72. # USSR (Union of Soviet Socialist Republics) - A Country that emerged From The Turmoil in 2022. Led by Soviet Spaghetti. (Has since dissolved.) # The Specialist Empire - An Empire that seeks Galactic Domination. Led by Isyraf 191 _ # The Noelsnook Empire/ United Imperialist America - an empire that is known to switch sides examples include defending then attacking Russia and is led by Noelsnook. (Has since dissolved) # L4l0 islands - the empire began on tonga and started making Giant Scrubs, illogical tanks and of course "invincible ore". led by scrub L4l0. # Imperial Switzerland/Holy Roman Empire, from a state ruled by the house of Liechtenstein to an absolute monarchy ruled by WilliamLy04 who gained power after a coup. (Dissolved) # C.R.E.A.T.U.R.E - An Animal Militant Group is notorious for stealing a British/UKCS Armour. Led by DragonStar. # BCRM - A Canadian PMC led by Bike1997 (Dissolved) #The Inquisition - An anti-Magic PMC Known for hunting dragons. A direct predecessor to the Anti-Magic strike force and indirectly the Equalizer Militia. formerly led by Delta Bandit. (Dissolved) #PARADOX - An expansive drone army created by an advanced alien race long ago. They seek the destruction of most "lesser" humans. Led by the AI A.bRaX.a (Merged with the Specialist Empire now led by Balacky.) #DTJMD-Tenksman's private army listed next to Mercular #OUN - A military owned an run by Veteran Cheater Monsoon. Was subject to the UCW-IRO war. (Dissolved) #Task Force 77.3-a group of autonomous ships on Earth meant to keep peace at sea #Kingdom of Hungary - A powerful nation led by CryoCryptic. #Fascist Italy - Second largest nation led by the fascist dictator KingpigTimmy. Focuses largely on civilian luxuries. Plans are to eradicate leftism. #SEOTP - A military that is decent in size and power. Currently getting destroyed by many militaries. #United Socialist Federation of Pegasus Prime - An interplanetary nation that was created after the fall of the Nova Primian Empire. Currently rebuilding its ground army. #ILOS - an army built out of the remnants of the now destroyed TFAOE empire #CHAOS - Wolfleader's military. (it's now ARTHEMIS) #PMRCF - A PMC military that Spruce Woods (Youhoooop) owns. Nothing much #ROU-(Republic Of Ustio) -Allied with KPT, led by StormDamage321 #RACW (Russasian russian? Commonwealth) - a highly militaristic monarchy led by wewow241, notable for ****all (**** you jojoke, I'm back so so is my country) #The Trronesta Empire/ATAF (Armed Trronestan Attack Forces) a new and growing empire led by its recent founder, Phwooploop. #PP-Force - (IMHDF related-ish group) a relatively new attack, defense, and assassination force dedicated to serving our allies and those we are in alliances with. Led by Rec. #United States - Led by the conservative party (Republican Party.) President is xXTOAD64Xx. Good nuclear technology. #Commonwealth of Scorpious- An independent Monarchy consisting of Indonesia, and 5 Space ports. Scorpio Engine currently controls the COS and it's empire. #UCO (United Celestial Order) - A New nation based in the TRAPPIST system, Led by Dawn Rose #GRE (Great Russian Empire) - a Nation currently led by Yoko Litter, Opposed by the British-backed Tsarist Legitimatists and Communists factions #PMRDD (Private Military Research Development Division), an organization founded in early 2016, focusing around research, private military contracts and urban development. Worked with the United States government pre-2024 (Blocksworld Standard Year), and currently works with the Unified Confederacy of Countries. #Eurasian Federation (Formally the Free Chinese Empire), a constitutional confederacy with sovereignty over most of Asia. It's main allies and partners are with the PMRDD and with Japan. The EF is also part of the UCC. #Unified Confederacy of Countries, a confederacy of nations comparable to the United Nations. An Earth-based faction composing of the Eurasian Federation, Japan, and Liberty P. #NPR (New Portuguese Republic) - Led by 8bitAnt, he is now allied with Italy's adversary, Mercular #Dongwushi City State - led by a Pacifist CC4020, It was defended by both The GBISE and the PMRDD. #RML (Russian Monarchist League) - A British-backed Tsarist Legitimatists that prefer Romanov over Yoko. #NSE (New Swedish Empire) - A Scandinavian Nation that has the combination of Socialism and Imperialism, currently f##king Denmark so hard alongside Italian forces. #New Japanese Order (I think. Hydro keeps changing the damn name.), an Asian nation based in Japan and Korea. Currently a republic under a treaty made by the PMRDD. The state's sovereignty is supported by the nearby Eurasian Federation. Japan is also part of the UCC. #European Confederation (EC) - Led by H1R0H1T0 France-Chan (Naruto. Uchiha7hokage). Wealth: Is the second richest European military so far(?). Territories: Controls Southern France, Spain, and Italy. Government Type: Democratic Republic. Allies (so far): AGDF; IPO; Australia; IC; Germany. Military: Troops: 1.5 million; Tanks: 50,000 (and counting); Planes: 25,000(?); Ships: 106 (and counting); Nukes: 400 (or more). #LP (Liberty Praesidium) - Led by Col. Noxious Killst3aler #Archon - A nation mostly inhabiting South Africa and HFLS3. Led by the people #POEAIP-A quite powerful military, and has 10 members. Owns many planets (over 50), including mercury, Venus and Neptune. It is also democratic, notorious for warmongering (incidents in australia after LP dissolved). #Federation Starfleet (United Federation of Planets)- A democratic faction led by NOVA. Has the protection of Starfleet, which is also led by NOVA. Claims a few systems and has at least 4 members, dissolved but has been revived under the name "united federation of planets". #SLI- a reasonable military, owning some land on Earth and over 15 planets. It is also anti-communism but does not oppose the militaries that are. #ESRO - A Scientific and Exploration-Focused military owned by NOVA, previously owned by AliG1972. One of the few militaries to own no territory whatsoever. #INAF - A elite tactical strike force based in North Ireland. It is owned by Starboost_645. #Federation of Hyberia - Large space bearing military with a powerful space fleet and lots of territories. Based in the Magellanic Clouds. #NJR (New Jovian Republic) - Space-based nation that owns some land on earth. Currently attempting to gain more land. #UNKNOWN: decently powerful military lead by communist Gorozia Parparia. #Teslanic Federation: A space military controlled by Joshcalinan which has one of the strongest spaceships behind Callisto SSD. It’s population is slightly low and it’s capital is at a planet near DMD (never talked about). It is currently at war with Vlaria which Vlaria is at a 4 front War leading to an easy victory. It currently has 1200 spaceships (mostly Fighters) and can destroy any militaries which are not experienced in spaceships or slightly experienced with spaceships and can be easily destroyed. #Vlarian federation. - A military which 90% of it’s spaceships were destroyed by New Hyberia in the Vlarian War, fought a war with the galactic empire acting like a major power, and got destroyed by smaller nations and shortly afterward collapsed due to a revolution. The provinces splitting off can be found on Blocksworld, being communist VPR and many different provinces. (Check “Vlaria” in search results this will pop up. Updated by Joesmary), the federation reformed after some time but ulrich became a independent nation. #Galactic Empire: small but decently advanced force, operates the uncompleted third death star, building up numbers currently, as of now is still under control of questionablephysics003. #NSRE- a military that resurfaced recently on discord after going blank for 4 months. (Dragar is the creator but is using a UB account) #RBMCAF-small. Army lead by UB, dissolved #Komodo industries-assisting army to RBMCAF, lead by Gablenz, dissolved. #UNSC-a small army lead by cummings family 4/UNSA commander, renamed UNSC. #Qiggo Alliance-a halo inspired army Led by NootPenguin, attempts to ally but lacks diplomatic skills. #DMD, an interstellar nation comprised of a few solar systems. Based on a collective consciousness. More pacifist is but still formidable fighting power with advanced technology. Capital located on planet Ahooie 5 #BlackBurne Mercane Company- Founded by Meme Tank shortly after leaving the AF. #The GEK- A trading sided-military. #United Nav- A new, but recognized faction, founded almost immediately after the fall of the Qiggo Alliance. #GMDF- Fairly strong military. Lead by Ghuu505 #Teslanic Arvens - A military designed by Joshcalinan for protection. A puppet of Tesla #VPR- A small split off the Vlarian Federation consisting of two provinces. It is a true communist nation with no official leader, directed by the people. It has a small defensive army and Air Force with well- trained and dedicated personnel. #Blackfox- the combined forces of ACEP and jackal. formerly lead by Sp1ke, now disolved. #Free Republic of Arkania- A fairly strong military formerly lead by Maximilian Veers. Merged with Mercular and is now part of the Terran Republic. #Terran Republic- A very strong military headed by Asuka Blyat. Has one of the strongest navies in BWMC, now dissolved. #Second Arkanian Republic- Formed after the collapse of the Terran Republic and led by Maximilian Veers. Successor state to the Free Republic of Arkania. #Federal Republic of the central pacific- a small island country in the central pacific, under control of questionablephysics003. Category:Militaries Category:The Nations in the BWMC Category:Players Category:List Of Millitaries Category:Some of these are opinions. Category:Factions